Fallen Petals
by TheBigWaloo
Summary: A white rose idea that I thought of while walking home from school...I apologize in advance.


Fallen Petals

The girl fell down right into her luggage, spilling it everywhere.

"What are you doing?"

Weiss was pissed. Her entire supply of dust was in those bags and this red caped girl just carelessly fell into them without even looking where she was going. They were lucky that the dust hadn't exploded right then and there. Despite their luck, it was not going to prevent Weiss from giving this girl a piece of her mind.

Despite the girl's apology, Weiss didn't let up with her anger. And when the girl sneezed, setting off an explosion of dust, that was the last straw for Weiss. He anger came back full force until eventually a raven haired came in to ease the tension here. But after her remarks about Weiss' father's company, Weiss took off in a huff, leaving the problem behind her. If only she knew that the caped girl would become more involved in her life than she ever expected.

* * *

><p>Weiss' blue eyes met silver, as she made eye contact with Ruby. They were in the Emerald Forest, taking part in initiation into Beacon. After realizing that she would have to be partnered up with Ruby for her entire time at Beacon, she promptly turned around and walked away.<p>

She kept walking despite the calls of, "Wait where are you going?!" She was determined to not let her partner be someone she despised. However, as she walked she saw Jaune stuck up in a tree, put there by Pyrrha's spear. Making an executive decision, Weiss decided that she would rather take her chances with Ruby as her partner than with Jaune.

"By no means does this make us friends," she declared as she grabbed the back of Ruby's cape and dragged her further into the woods.

Someday, Weiss would realize how false that statement turned out to be.

* * *

><p>"Ruby get out of there!" cried Yang, as the Death Stalker drew closer to Ruby, whose cape was impaled on a Nevermore feather.<p>

Realizing what was about to happen, Weiss used her glyphs to make a dash over to Ruby and stop the scorpion with an ice prism.

Weiss bluntly told Ruby why she does not like her, while also admitting her own faults. As Weiss walked away she wondered why she made such an effort to get along with Ruby.

_We are partners_, she concluded, _if we want to do well at Beacon we're going to have to get along. That's the only reason._

* * *

><p>"Lead by, Ruby Rose."<p>

Weiss was stunned and very upset. All her life she had trained to be the leader of the team she was going to be on. And now within a moment that title was taken away from her by a girl two years younger than her.

_Well maybe I should give her a chance, _thought Weiss, _after all, how bad could she be?_

* * *

><p><em>She is definitely bad at being a leader, <em>Weiss fumed as she walked away from Ruby.

_She is childish, loud, inattentive, and lazy; _she continued to say to herself.

_But is she?_

_ Yes she is, _continued Weiss; _she doesn't know the first thing about being a leader at such a young age._

_ But did you really give her a chance? She did remind you of the underbelly weakness._

_ Well, _considered Weiss

It was true; Ruby had reminded her that the underbelly was the weakness of a Boarbatusk. She had totally blanked about it until Ruby had told her.

_And then I yelled at her for it, _conceded Weiss.

She then shook her head, _No she still isn't ready to be a leader for this team._

She looked up and saw professor Port standing at the balcony, overlooking the rest of the school.

_I'll ask him,_ Weiss decided, _he'll see my side of the situation and prevent me from being guilty about this._

* * *

><p>Ruby was on her bunk when Weiss came in. She approached Ruby's bunk and pulled back the drape that concealed Ruby from view. Ruby was asleep in front of a textbook and a notebook, pencil in hand. Weiss was surprised to see Ruby so dedicated to her studies, especially so early in the year.<p>

_I guess, I miss-judged her_, Weiss realized.

Weiss nudged Ruby's arm, trying to gently wake her up.

Ruby made a snorting sound and suddenly woke up, throwing her pencil across the room.

"Weiss! I was studying and I fell asleep I'm sorry!" Ruby cried.

Surprised by the reaction, Weiss quickly covered Ruby's mouth and put a finger to her lips, motioning to be quiet. Weiss looked to her right and saw an empty coffee mug on the bed. Weiss was then struck with an idea.

"How do you take your coffee?" she asked quietly.

"Uh I-I don't-"

"Answer the question," stated Weiss quickly. _She is still nervous and timid, thought Weiss, most of it is probably my fault though for coming down on her too harshly._

"A cream and five sugars," declared Ruby, still quite loud.

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed. _Of course she would want it nice and sweet, _thought Weiss.

"Don't move," Weiss replied quietly.

She stepped down from Ruby's bunk and found the coffee pot for the room. She made a quick cup, added the cream and the insane amount of sugar to it and gave it back up to Ruby.

"Here," she said.

Ruby took the cup hesitantly, not really understanding why Weiss would be so nice to her all of a sudden.

"Um…," Ruby spoke nervously, "thanks Weiss."

Weiss was a bit saddened by Ruby's hesitance to accept her peace offering, but was glad she accepted it all the same.

_It's my fault she's acting so timid towards me anyway,_ Weiss assumed, _well I should try to make this right._

"Ruby," started Weiss, "I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Saying these words aloud, made Weiss believe them even more than she already did at this point.

"Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you've ever had."

She truly meant these words. While talking to Port she realized that she was being selfish, wanting what she could not have. Instead she should be supportive of her leader, and try to help her out as much as she could, without trying to take her position completely.

"Good luck studying," whispered Weiss. She then noticed something was wrong with what Ruby was writing.

_Might as well start helping her now, _Weiss decided.

"That's wrong by the way," and with that she walked away from Ruby's bed and to the bathroom, but not before she said one last thing to bolster Ruby's confidence. Something she should have said earlier.

"Hey Ruby," Weiss called.

"Uh-huh?"

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid," Weiss stated with a smile on her face. And with that she closed the door to head to the bathroom.

_It's certainly a start, _pondered Weiss on her way to the bathroom; _I just hope I can continue to support her to the best of my ability._

* * *

><p>It had been a year since Weiss made that promise to be Ruby's best teammate. They were in their second year at Beacon and some things had changed. First off, Weiss was in a long distance relationship with Neptune from a semester ago. Being an exchange student from Haven, they wouldn't have been able to have a normal relationship easily, but they were both willing to try, and so far it had been going well. They now were allowed to go on missions on their own, as long as the mission was approved for second years. Their team was becoming one of the most well-known in Beacon, due to their several incidents involving Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. But most importantly, Ruby and Weiss had become best friends.<p>

Their several missions and training together caused them to form a bond between each other. Weiss was always supportive of Ruby and her leadership, encouraging her ideas and even tutoring her if she needed it, which helped Weiss study as well. In turn, Ruby helped Weiss to relax and have fun without having work to do. Weiss needed this, as she never had anything like that in her childhood. Her sister Winter, while being a great joy to Weiss' life, was never one to have fun lightly. She always took things too seriously, and thought having fun was a waste of time. Unfortunately, her father agreed with that and it caused Weiss to close up and take everything seriously. But, with Ruby around, she learned that it was not a waste of time to have fun. In fact, sometimes having fun was very beneficial, and helped relieve any stress that they had at the time. It was a greater joy than she had ever felt in her life.

Weiss walked out of the school, having just finished her last class of the day. She took in the sun and the warm breeze of the last remnants of summer. Looking to her right, she saw Ruby sitting on a blanket, talking animatedly with Blake and Yang, just where she said they'd be. That red clad girl had turned her life upside down, taking any sadness in her life and turning it into happiness. It was in that moment that Weiss realized that no matter how much she helped out Ruby with her leadership, she could never repay Ruby for the joy that she brought to Weiss' life.

_If she hadn't given me a second chance I wouldn't be such good friends with her and my teammates as I am now, _Weiss thought as she walked over to where her friends were sitting.

Ruby looked up and saw Weiss walking towards them. Quickly she stood up, ran over and hugged Weiss. A year ago, Weiss would have been abrasive towards this action, but now she had grown accustomed to Ruby's shows of affection. In fact, Weiss had come to enjoy them, and she hugged Ruby back before they went to sit down on the blanket.

They began to chat light heartedly together, talking about their summers and about how they expected the year to go. After stopping the Grimm from destroying the town last semester, their team needed as much free time as they could get. Even Blake was conversing more openly with everyone, which was a very good thing, considering how obsessed she was with the White Fang last semester. Weiss smiled widely as Yang recounted her and Ruby's events at the lake during the summer. Ruby tackled Yang when a certain part of the story was about to be said, and Weiss and Blake laughed heartily, knowing that this year would be enjoyable.

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down her pale skin.<p>

It was almost the end of the year and everything was going well. Everyone's grades were good, friendships were still solid, and team exercises were going better than ever. All in all, the year was great until today.

Weiss sat on her bed, silently crying over the events that had just transpired. She and Neptune always had video calls once a week with each other; it was how they kept their relationship going for the most part, but something different happened today. They had planned a call today, like they do every week, except while on said call Neptune was acting very strangely. Weiss didn't think anything of it at first, until Neptune said that he wanted to talk about something.

"Oh," Weiss replied, "what's on your mind?"

Neptune rubbed the back of his head, which was a bad sign, considering the last time he did that was when he turned her down from the dance last year.

"Well," Neptune said nervously, "there's really no good way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it. I think we should see other people…"

And that was it. Weiss tried to figure out what happened, but all she got was that he didn't feel the same as he did before and didn't think it was working out. He apologized, wished her well and then hung up, leaving Weiss alone in her dorm.

She wiped back some of her tears, but more just took their place.

_I shouldn't be so torn up about this,_ Weiss reasoned with herself, _after all, he's just a boy why should I care if he's not interested._

But reason seemed to not be working as her tears kept falling. She sniffed a bit as she tried to figure out what was so bad about this.

_He's just one guy, there are so many more in the world, _she repeated to herself, until she finally realized why she was upset about this.

_It's because I still care for him._

She sniffed again and a new stream of tears trailed down her face.

The door opened. Weiss jumped at the sudden noise as Ruby came into the room all smiles.

"Guess who just got new cartridges for her Crescent Rose!" she cried loudly.

She was holding a large box in her arms, showing that she had gotten a lot of new cartridges for her weapon. That was Ruby though; she always cared so much about her weapon.

Weiss tried to hide her face. She didn't want Ruby to notice her tears, it was her problem not anyone else's.

"That's great Ruby," Weiss responded faking enthusiasm in her voice.

Ruby looked over at her and saw the glisten of something on Weiss' face.

Her face fell, "You alright Weiss?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course I'm fine you dolt," she replied wiping the tears off her face.

"No you are definitely not," Ruby concluded and she walked over and sat next to Weiss.

"Have you been crying?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Of course not," Weiss replied indignantly, "A Schnee doesn't cry."

"You know you're a terrible liar," pointed out Ruby with a chuckle, "Come on, I'm your partner you can tell me."

Weiss looked up at Ruby; her eyes were full of genuine concern for the white haired girl as she waited for a response. Weiss knew she was right, and keeping this from Ruby would only make things harder for herself.

"Neptune broke up with me."

And with that, Weiss burst into tears. Saying it out loud just drove home the fact that it was true. The once strong girl now collapsed into the open arms of Ruby and cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay," Ruby said, comforting Weiss for the first time ever, "just let it all out."

Weiss shook in Ruby's arms as she continued to cry more than she had before, the realization finally kicking in that this was really happening.

After some time, Ruby started humming a song to Weiss, hoping to calm her down. Weiss recognized the tune, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it. Whatever it was though, the song worked and Weiss calmed down a bit, her uncontrolled sobs deteriorating into little sniffles.

Eventually, Weiss moved out of Ruby's arms, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Feeling better?" asked Ruby

Weiss forced a half smile.

"A bit yes," Weiss replied, "thank you Ruby."

"Good," Ruby said with a smile, "now then you want some dinner?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Weiss concurred and together they walked to the dining hall.

However, something in Weiss had changed. Sadness had been replaced by something else entirely. She could not pin point what it was, only that it was some sort of happy feeling mixed with something else.

_It must be joy,_ she thought, _I'm just really happy that Ruby comforted me._

Having solved that mystery to her satisfaction, she continued to walk with Ruby to the dining hall, ready for whatever her life held next.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the summer between their second and third semester of Beacon. Weiss was inside her room at the Schnee manor, counting the days until school started up. Sure Beacon was certainly difficult when it came to school work and scheduling, but Weiss also knew that going back to Beacon meant going to see her teammates, her friends, once again. Back at home she had to deal with her serious sister Winter, her cold always working father, and several servants who didn't seem to really care too much. The only person who she could have an enjoyable time with was her own mother. Now that Weiss had learned to relax a bit, she realized that she took after her mother a lot more than her father.<p>

Still, even with all the fun times she had with her mother, it was not enough for her. Weiss lay on her bed and started thinking about Beacon. She missed the atmosphere of Beacon, missed the free time she would spend with her friends on the weekends, missed the dinners she had with Team Juniper and her teammates. She missed the movie nights they would have every Friday night. She missed Yang's jokes, Blake's snide remarks to her partner, but most of all she missed Ruby. She missed her smile, her laugh, her constant attempts to get Weiss to relax. She missed Ruby more than anyone else at Beacon.

Weiss frowned in confusion, _Do I really miss Ruby more than the others? _She asked herself.

_Well I mean she is my partner, _Weiss reasoned, _and she's also my closest friend._

_ Don't you think there's more to it than that?_

_ No, she's just a very good friend, _Weiss corrected herself quickly, _I don't have feelings for her._

_ Do you not?_

_ Do I?_

Weiss thought back to the night when Neptune broke up with her. She remembered Ruby comforting her at her weakest moment. She remembered how she felt afterwards, seemingly joy but could've been-

_NO, _Weiss shouted internally, _I don't love Ruby._

She thought back to the end of last year, when Ruby hugged her goodbye. She remembered every time Ruby had hugged her, every time Ruby had made her feel happy, every time Ruby smiled.

Weiss cried out in frustration, holding her head in her hands. She hadn't realized it before, but she could not get Ruby out of her head. Everything about her made her feel this fluttery feeling in her stomach, making her nervous and yet happy at the same time.

_No, _Weiss repeated to herself, _I can't be in love with her._

_ Can't or won't?_

_ Can't. Won't? I don't know!_

Weiss pulled at her hair.

_She's my best friend I can't be in love with her. It's impossible._

Weiss let go of her hair and flopped onto her back.

_And even if I was, _Weiss reasoned, _she wouldn't want me._

_ Why not?_

_ Because that would be like something out of a fantasy story, this is reality._

_ So you are in love with her?_

_ No! Yes? I don't know!_

Weiss grabbed her hair again, irritated by her lack of understanding. She knew she had liked Neptune before, but this was different. This was her teammate, partner, and her best friend. She didn't want to ruin that.

_So you do love her._

_ Yea, I guess I do._

* * *

><p>It was near the beginning of their third year. Weiss was in the dorm room, finishing some homework. It seemed like they kept getting homework earlier and earlier as they progressed further through their education. It was cloudy outside and probably chilly, fall was coming early this year. As Weiss finished up her last problem, she heard the door open. Weiss turned to see Yang and Ruby enter the door.<p>

"Hey Ice Queen!" Yang yelled exuberantly as she put her book bad down.

"Yang, could you stop calling me that?" asked Weiss, her tone very level.

"Come on," laughed Yang, "you've asked me that several times before what would make me stop now."

"Maybe the fact that I've changed a lot in the past couple of years," suggested Weiss exasperatedly.

"Wow, no cold reply," remarked Yang, "guess the Ice Queen's really thawed out."

Weiss looked away and out the window, "You could say that," she uttered meekly.

Yang's face fell into a confused frown, like she was trying to figure out a hard math problem, until Ruby interjected.

"Come on Yang, Weiss has been much nicer the past year," Ruby pointed out as she walked over to her dresser, "I think she deserves release from that nickname."

Weiss blushed slightly at the sound of Ruby defending her. Thankfully, she was faced away from Ruby's gaze or else she would've been even more embarrassed.

"Maybe," Yang replied smiling, "But I still think-"

"Yang," Ruby said the name like a command. She had certainly come a long way from the pouts she used to do to get her way with her big sister.

"Alright," Yang conceded with a chuckle.

She turned toward Weiss and bowed, "I release you from your reign Ice Queen; from now on your name is Weiss Schnee."

Weiss gave her a rare smile, "Thank you Yang, I appreciate it."

Once again Yang made a frown as she rose from her bowed position. She looked at Weiss then to Ruby and then back at Weiss.

She gave a huge grin, "Alright! That's settled then!"

"Oh no!" yelled Ruby.

"What!?" asked Weiss and Yang simultaneously.

"I forgot my History book in the library!" cried Ruby, "I'll be back soon!"

And with that, Ruby was gone in a storm of rose petals.

Weiss sighed, "I figured as much."

"Yeah she always seems to forget things sometimes."

"More like all the time," replied Weiss exasperatedly.

Yang walked over to her bed and sat down on it, staring at Weiss as she turned back to her homework. She wrote a couple of lines, before she stopped and turned to see Yang staring at her, a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Weiss snapped, slightly angry at her constant staring and goofy smile.

"How are you doing Weiss?" asked Yang her grin widening, "anything new?"

"I'm fine," replied Weiss, "and nothing is new except for some galoot distracting me from my work."

Weiss then returned to her homework, writing several new lines. However, she kept seeing Yang's huge grin out of the corner of her eye. Weiss sighed as she figured Yang would not stop until Weiss acknowledged her.

Weiss put her pencil down and turned toward Yang.

"Alright," Weiss said defeated, "what do you want?"

"Oh I don't want anything," she said her grinning widely.

"Then what on Remnant are you smiling so widely about?" asked Weiss returning to her work, pencil in hand

"Well," Yang started, "it's not every day you discover someone is crushing on your sister."

Weiss' pencil slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor. She was redder than Ruby's cape at the realization that Yang knew about this.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Weiss.

"Well, it took me a bit, but I realized that you blushed when Ruby defended you," Yang replied, "you were also very meek and thanked me."

"Are you saying I'm not polite?" Weiss asked indignantly.

"I'm saying it's uncommon for you," Yang replied.

The door opened and Blake came in.

"Hey Blake!" yelled Yang, "how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," replied Blake calmly, "classes just ended for me today."

Blake then looked over at them, noticing Yang's smile and Weiss' blush.

"What's going on here?" inquired Blake.

Weiss was about to say it was none of her business, until Yang interjected.

"Weiss has a crush on Ruby!" Yang blurted out.

Weiss blushed furiously, "Don't tell the whole floor."

Blake shrugged, "I figured as much," she said, "you were showing signs of it last year."

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh come on," Blake sighed, "you two were inseparable. You practically had your eyes glued to her."

Weiss blushed even deeper.

"So when you gonna tell her?" Yang inquired.

"I'm not," Weiss said bluntly.

"Really?" asked Blake surprised, "you don't even want to chance it."

"What's the point?" Weiss explained further, "it wouldn't work anyway."

"Well just remember," Yang stated, "you miss all of the shots you don't make."

Weiss was about to protest when Ruby burst through the door.

"Found it!" declared Ruby.

She looked around at everybody, "Wow, so serious," she concluded, "what did I miss."

Yang glance at Weiss as Blake spoke.

"Nothing," she said blankly, "just talking about classes this year."

"Oh right!" Ruby exclaimed and turned to Weiss, "can you help me with my homework on advanced Grimm, Weiss."

"I don't know Ruby…"

"Pleeeeeeease!" begged Ruby

Weiss sighed. There was no saying no to that.

"Fine," Weiss gave in, "just promise you'll pay attention and not fall asleep you dolt."

"I promise!" exclaimed Ruby, "Thanks so much Weiss!"

"No problem," Weiss said as she followed Ruby, the greatest joy and curse in her life.

* * *

><p>Weiss had finally made a decision.<p>

It was the middle of their third year and Weiss had to put up with the distraction that was Ruby. She was in Weiss mind every minute of every day and frankly that was a problem that had to be resolved. Well Weiss had finally had enough. She had enough of the awkward glances, the pit in her stomach when next to Ruby, and the never ending nervousness that Ruby would notice any of this.

_Well this it, _Weiss thought determinedly, _I'm going to confess my feelings to Ruby_

She was in the dorm by herself, sitting on her bed nervously. She had asked Yang and Blake to stay out of the room until Weiss messaged them. Both had wished her luck before they left to do homework in the library.

Weiss was more nervous than she had ever been. Her hands her clammy and her breath was coming short as her thoughts became her enemy.

_What if she doesn't like me like that? What if she doesn't want to be friends after this? What if she kicks me off the team? What if she's straight?_

Her thoughts became worse and worse until she was almost at the point where she wanted to just bail out.

She was about to do so, until Ruby came into the room.

Ruby looked at Weiss, surprised to see her there.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby said smiling, "I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you'd be in the library."

Ruby placed her bag over by her desk and stretched out.

"Well," Weiss started, not sure how to start it, "I figured it would be better to study here today."

Ruby frowned, "But, wouldn't it be best to study with your notes in front of you?"

Weiss looked down and noticed she was sitting there with nothing else around her.

"Oh right," Weiss laughed nervously.

"Are you okay Weiss?"

_Ugh why does she have to be so concerned about me, _Weiss thought to herself, _it just makes it harder for me to say this._

Then Weiss tried to chicken out.

"I'm fine," Weiss answered with a fake smile, "uh, I should probably go study in the library."

Weiss headed to the door until Ruby grabbed her arm.

"No," Ruby said quickly.

Weiss closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Ruby right now, it was too painful.

_Ruby knows, _Weiss thought, _she knows and she's about to say that she doesn't like me._

"You can't lie to me Weiss," she said seriously, "Now tell me what's wrong."

Weiss froze up, not knowing what to do. Ruby let go of her arm and walked in front of Weiss.

"Look at me," she commanded gently.

She touched Weiss' chin and lifted her head up to look at Ruby. Weiss opened her eyes and met Ruby's silver eyes, those same silver eyes that she met two years ago to begin a long adventure together.

Weiss took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and whispered the words she was holding back.

"I like you…"

The silence was painful as she looked into Ruby's silver pools. Not wanting to hear an answer yet Weiss continued.

"You're in my mind every waking moment. You are always so kind and sweet and you've added so much to my life that I can't repay."

Weiss paused before she continued, "A-And I can't imagine a world without you in my life. And I no longer want to just be your friend; I want to be more than that to you. You deserve it more than I can put into words."

Weiss paused again, this time for an answer. Ruby's mouth was still open at a loss for words. Weiss started to worry that Ruby was going to say no. Tears started to form in her eyes as she continued to wait for an answer.

Nerves getting the better of her after a while, she started heading towards.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as she started to run.

Before she even got a few feet, Ruby grabbed her, spun her around and kissed her.

It was everything Weiss had imagined it to be. The warmth in her grew until it seemed like she could not contain it. Tears streamed down her face, but not due to sadness, due to happiness, happiness that engulfed her like nothing before.

After a while they broke apart, staring at each other for a while.

"I've felt the same way about you for a long time," Ruby stated with a smile that lit up the room even more than it already was.

Weiss smiled back at her, so happy that this had happened.

"I promise you," Ruby declared, "I will never leave your side."

"And I will never leave yours," Weiss spoke, finally finding her voice.

And with that they kissed again, enjoying the quiet bliss that was theirs and theirs alone.

* * *

><p>It was graduation day.<p>

Actually, it was the end of graduation. Everyone had received their licenses to hunt the Grimm and to keep the peace.

Weiss was all smiles as she walked with her girlfriend, holding hands all the way.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Weiss, curious as to what Ruby wanted to do for the future.

Weiss really hoped Ruby and Weiss would stay close to each other, but she also wanted Ruby to do what she felt would make her happy.

Ruby smiled at Weiss, "Well I was thinking we could get am apartment together."

This answered surprised Weiss and it must have shown because Ruby laughed.

"What? It's not like we haven't lived with each other before," Ruby reasoned, "I was thinking you and I could become the greatest Huntress pair the world has ever seen."

Weiss smile widened and she kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"I would really like that," she replied.

And together they walked down to the airship to head home.

* * *

><p>It was their fifth anniversary.<p>

A lot had happened since graduation. Ruby and Weiss had gotten an apartment when they had left Beacon and started their careers as huntresses. They were very successful at it and made more than enough money to get by. In fact, they had just bought their own house to live in after years of saving money for it. Weiss could not be happier with Ruby always by her side; she filled the room with her smile whenever she entered.

Unfortunately, not everything that had happened was good news. About a year ago, Weiss' father passed away from a heart attack and the issue of a new head of the company came up. Weiss became conflicted, she wanted to continue to live with Ruby as a huntress, but her duties as an heiress were also very important. Ruby had told her that she would be fine if Weiss chose to work for her father's company, but Weiss wasn't sure if she wanted to. Thankfully, Weiss' sister Winter talked to her and said that she understands that Ruby meant a lot to her. She offered to take over the company if Weiss wanted to stay with Ruby, saying that love was more important than a simple company. Weiss thanked her sister and now here she was.

Weiss was now at home, setting up a romantic candle lit dinner for her girlfriend. This was Weiss' surprise for Ruby for when Ruby came back from the store.

_Come to think of it,_ Weiss thought, _she never said why she was going to the store_.

She shrugged, figuring it didn't matter too much. She looked over the table. Everything was set, two candles, one on each end of the table, a small red and white tablecloth, and white and red roses in a vase in the middle of the table. And now she just needed to grab her gift to Ruby.

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a necklace. Ruby was never much for jewelry, but this was special. She placed it in its box and tied a ribbon around it just in time for Ruby to come storming into the house.

"Hey Weiss!"

Ruby's voice called to her from the front of the house. Weiss grinned to herself, unable to wait for the surprise.

"In the dining room!" She called back.

Weiss heard footsteps as Ruby headed to where she was.

"Weiss, it's our anniversary," she whined, "you don't need to bother making din-"

Ruby's voice was silenced when she came into the dining room.

"Wow," were all the words she could muster.

"Happy anniversary Ruby," Weiss said and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"Weiss, this is amazing," Ruby spoke finally finding her words, "but I thought I was gonna make dinner."

"As you said, it's our anniversary," Weiss replied with a smile, "I wanted to make sure you got something special as well."

"Well you certainly succeeded," Ruby said with a smile.

"So why don't you sit down and I'll get dinner."

"Alright I will!"

Dinner was delicious. Both girls had cleaned their plates, not wanting to waste a single crumb of the delicious food. They were now finishing off the night on the couch with a little more champagne that Weiss had picked up earlier.

"Alright," Weiss declared as she set her glass down on the coffee table, "you ready for your gift?"

"Weiss! You didn't have to!" cried Ruby.

"Well I did," stated Weiss, "so here you go."

Weiss handed Ruby a small box tied with red ribbon. Ruby untied the ribbon, opened the box, and gasped. Inside was a silver necklace in the shape of a snowflake, Weiss' family symbol. But that wasn't all; the snowflake was also surrounded by a red rose, Ruby's family symbol.

At a loss for words, Ruby just gaped at Weiss for a bit while Weiss explained.

"So now, no matter where you are, you will always have that to remember that we are always together no matter what."

Ruby took the necklace and put it around her neck. She walked over to the hallway mirror to see how it looked. Smiling, she ran over and bear-hugged Weiss.

"Thank you so much!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, "I love it!"

"Well I'm glad you love it," sputtered Weiss, "but please stop suffocating me."

Ruby let go quickly. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "force of habit."

Ruby sat back down on the couch next to Weiss.

"I have something for you too," Ruby declared.

"Oh so when I get you a gift, I'm not supposed to, but you getting me a gift is okay?" Weiss spoke with a smile.

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed with a grin on her face, "you're my princess; I have to give you gifts!"

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you can't say I can't get you gifts, because you are just as much my princess as I am yours."

"Alright," Ruby conceded, "now for this gift you need to close your eyes."

"What? Why?" Weiss asked somewhat confused.

"Because I told you," replied Ruby, "now close your eyes."

"Fine," said Weiss, closing her eyes.

She heard rustling noises as Ruby prepared her gift.

_Honestly, _Weiss pondered, _what gift could possibly require me to close my eyes._

"Okay," Ruby spoke softly, "you can open them."

Weiss opened her eyes, only Ruby was not on the couch beside her. Instead, she was kneeling down in front of her, a black box in the palm of her hand.

"Weiss Schnee," Ruby began and she opened the box.

Inside was a silver ring. The ring had a diamond in the middle with two rubies encrusted to either side of it.

"Will you marry me?" she asked

Now it was Weiss' turn to be at a loss for words. She put both hands in front of her face and tears started to form in her eyes. Of all the things she had expected tonight, this was not one of them.

"Yes," Weiss said, struggling with the emotion in her voice.

Ruby slid the ring onto Weiss' finger, it fit perfectly. Ruby then looked up at Weiss, silver eyes meeting her blue ones, and smiled. Weiss reached down and embraced Ruby, knowing that they would always have each other no matter what.

* * *

><p>It was their wedding day.<p>

Ruby stood across from Weiss, hands in front of her properly waiting for the end of the ceremony. Weiss knew that it took every ounce of Ruby's strength to stand there and wait for those final words, the words that would bind them together forever. Weiss stared into those silver eyes and smiled when Ruby said, "I do." And then Ruby smiled back even wider when Weiss said, "I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Ruby and Weiss embraced. Weiss looked into those silver pools once again before they kissed.

* * *

><p>Weiss woke up suddenly.<p>

She was in her bed at the house. It was dark and quiet. Weiss looked around, confused as to what was going on. And then she remembered.

Their first kiss, graduation, their house, the proposal, and then their marriage. Weiss then began to recall another memory. A job they took. A forest, Ruby's smile, her laugh, Beowolves, gunshots, shrieking, a Nevermore, feathers flying through the air, Ruby pushing her out of the way, a cry of pain, Weiss carrying Ruby, blood.

Weiss remembered it all. She remembered those silver eyes when she first saw her in the forest. Those silver eyes filled with concern when Neptune broke up with her. Those eye when they were filled with love as they kissed for the first time. She remembered those silver pools brighten when she proposed to Weiss. She remembered those loving eyes on the day of their marriage.

And she remembered looking into those eyes when as Ruby said her last words.

"I love you…"

Weiss put her head in her hand and wept.


End file.
